


Morning Sickness

by TrepidationChance



Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrepidationChance/pseuds/TrepidationChance
Summary: "I was wondering if any of you guys could write some fluff HinataXNaruto (Naruto)? :3"





	

It wasn’t very often that Hinata got sick, so when she began to start most morning with her head by the the toilet bowl, Naruto panicked. While it was obvious to her that she was pregnant, no matter how much she tried to reason with him, he still rushed her off the the hospital. He carried her the entire way and yelled for Sakura to “get her ass down here and make sure Hinata wasn’t going to die” and was promptly kicked out by the nurses. He was forced to pace back and forth at the entrance, worries for his wife’s health before being hit on the head by his pink haired friend.

“What was that for!?”

“That was for being a complete idiot!” Sakura yelled. “She told you she was fine.”

“She always says she’s fine though…” Naruto sulked. It happened too often in their youth for him to not be cautious about her opinion about herself.

Sakura sighed. “Well, this time she is.” She then proceeded to dump a small bag into his hands. “Make sure she takes these.”

“Why?” Naruto shook the bag and heard the rattle of pills.

“For the baby, duh.”

“BABY!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I haven’t seen or read Naruto in a while, so this fic’s a bit weak. I hope you enjoy it anyway~


End file.
